


【all湛】不乖的弟弟当然要好好管教1

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	【all湛】不乖的弟弟当然要好好管教1

一个多月后，蓝湛终于又回到班级上课。只是，他面色惨白，半阖着双眸，两片薄唇毫无血色，整个人看起来精神恍惚，郁郁寡欢。

大伙儿都以为班长的病还没好透，并未多想。

一连过去几日，魏无羡观察到蓝湛下课后，并未像往常一样赶着刷作业，而是红着脸往厕所跑。心里有些担忧，他喊过一旁江澄，和对方窃窃私语道：“不然咱们跟过去看看吧，这么多天了，蓝湛都不和我们说话。”

“去啊，他太奇怪了，脸蛋一直红着，问问他，一句话也不肯说。”江澄本就纳闷，既然魏无羡提议了，他们干脆挑午休时间，偷偷跟着蓝湛，一块儿去了厕所。

蓝湛起初不知道有人跟着，和往常一样，他艰难地走上台阶，进去卫生间后，把门锁了起来。

“哈…呃嗯…”少年脱去运动裤后，双腿一软差点瘫坐在马桶上。他没有穿内裤，甚至连阴/茎都看不见，金属材质的贞操带牢牢束缚住了性/器官，大腿根部，隐隐有几条血迹，蜿蜒而下。

说起来，蓝涣当初给弟弟戴这个，初衷是不想让对方再滥交。然而他见蓝湛神色抗拒，干脆想了个法子，在那条贞操带挡住屁/眼的部分，安上了一个小型震动棒。

“既然你欲望那么强，我不在的时候，就让它来满足你吧。”蓝涣冷声道。

其结果就是，蓝湛肉/穴里一直插/着一根会动的仿真阳/具，摩擦着阳/心，然而玉/茎却被禁锢在金属容器中，几乎完全射不出来。他痛苦着，也爽着，在班级里，经常会坐着扭腰，又或者站起身，软着两腿艰难行走。

如今，蓝湛摸着下体那坚硬的阻隔物，双颊彻底染上了情欲的大红，仿佛又将迎来新一波的高潮，喘息声亦愈发淫/荡，叫的门外两个人，肉/棒直接硬了，裤裆处支起了一个小帐篷。

“魏无羡，当真打得开？”江澄有些怀疑地盯着对方取出一根小针，对准了锁眼，插了进去。

“嘘，轻点，当然可以。”拿着柄转过几圈，眼看快打开了厕所门，魏无羡忍不住叹气道，“蓝湛这叫的，感觉挺可怜的。”

“吱嘎”一声，卫生间的门被打开了。

“哈…唔…你们…”方才，蓝湛还在摸着全身滚烫的皮肤，亵玩两颗肿胀的乳头，恨不得挤出奶水来，冷不防被二人闯入“私密领地”，吓了一大跳，光溜溜的大腿颤抖了一下，眸子里映出的除了羞，便是恐惧。

“蓝湛，这…这玩意儿是你哥逼你带的？”盯着蓝湛裆部的贞操带，魏无羡感到不可思议，以前他只是听说有这类惩罚道具，还真没遇见过现实中实践的。此时，他见蓝湛红着眼眶，缓缓站起来，往自己的方向扑了过来，吓了一大跳。

“你们，救救我…”抱了一会儿魏无羡，蓝湛又去抱江澄，越哭越凄绝，最后呜呜咽咽地呛声，完全说不出话来。他像一只顺从听话的小白兔，脱光了等待救赎，丝毫不介意好朋友摸着自己光滑后背，又捏了把胸口两颗肿起的乳头，只哽咽道：“我不要戴这个，不要被哥哥关起来…”

看见曾经的床上炮友，如今沦为这副模样，魏无羡仔细研究了一下蓝湛下体的金属物，摇了摇头，有些心疼地叹气道：“我也想帮，可是这，我解不开。”

江澄感觉到蓝湛双手拽着自己，被魏无羡分开双腿研究时，疼得一直在抖，忍不住抱怨了一句：“魏无羡，你悠着点，别把人弄疼了。”

“我这不是想办法在解，但是解不开啊。蓝湛，你哥哥真是够狠的。”十几分钟后，魏无羡彻底放弃了，叹气道，“简直是用心良苦。”

“我…”此时，蓝湛眼里蒙着一层水雾，由于身子像一直高潮似的，贞操带也禁锢不了他骨子里的淫荡。少年揉了一把兄弟们裆部鼓起的性器，又指了指自己嘴唇，嗓音颤抖道：“需要吗？”

“口交？”魏无羡和江澄先是一愣，随后不约而同道。

“嗯…”蓝湛盯着面前二人，看他们解开裤腰带，走到自己面前，将弹出的狰狞性器甩到唇边，犹豫又满足地含住了前端，最后，闭上眼睛将粗长肉棒尽数吞了进去。“啊…”性器穿过口腔，直冲喉咙口，蓝湛感觉嗓子一阵疼，差点呛了出来。

“唔…”绵软的舌尖舔过肉棒上突突的脉络，蓝湛留恋于那股腥味，任由江澄按住自己脑袋，往里吃到最深。看似脆弱的红艳薄唇，触碰到黝黑耻毛，颤了一颤，蓝湛又觉得，自己脸上痒痒的。

“呃…”魏无羡也没闲着，那洞进不去，大腿根和又嫩又长的白腿还是可以玩的，再加上那软软的胸脯，简直是人间美味。不过，他逗弄着蓝湛身子上各处敏感点时，却发现对方看起来细腻的皮肤上，除了落着几团吻痕，还隐约有绳子勒出来，皮带抽出来的，没消透的痕迹。

“你哥哥到底对你做了什么啊，性虐待？”魏无羡纳闷，不解道。

“别问了，呃…”这会儿，蓝湛被灌了一嘴的精液，嘴角还粘着乳白色液体，脸上也被喷到了些，他双臂勾上了江澄脖子，与对方缠吻一番后，又去为魏无羡口侍。三个人玩了整整一中午的时间，也不知过了多久，蓝湛身子上又沾满了白浊，脸上，大腿上最为色情，稍洒过些水后，他重新穿戴好衣物，走了出来。

来到镜子前，打开水龙头，蓝湛把自己满是脏污的脸蛋清洗干净，突然觉得心情好多了。那日，因为体内埋着震动棒的缘故，蓝湛双腿还是直不起来，被魏无羡和江澄扶回去的路上，三人约定好，以后继续打炮，怎么爽怎么来。

然而，那日蓝湛放学回家后，又被哥哥蓝涣拉开衣物，嗅了嗅身子上的气味。蓝涣缓缓将人衣裳拉开，果不其然，他发现弟弟身子上，又粘着不少精斑，脸色一下子阴沉下来。

“阿湛，你身上这…又和你同学…？”蓝涣试探性地问道。同往常一样，蓝湛回到家，他便会替弟弟解开那条贞操带。这会儿将沾满淫水的震动棒从弟弟肉穴中拔了出来，蓝涣有些心疼地揉过那被磨到胀大出血的小穴，里面软肉外翻，看着有几分渗人，甚至可以轻易二指进出，抽插无阻。

“呃，呃呃…”被人指奸着后穴，蓝湛咬牙，眼中满是恨意，瞪着蓝涣狠狠道：“与你无关，我想为别人口，让别人摸我，从来犯不着你管！”

“我该如何治好你…”蓝涣表现得，是出人意料的冷静，他心里在滴着血，都已经做到这份上了，该惩罚的也早已惩罚，甚至不惜让对方怨恨自己。然而，弟弟却还不知悔悟。他叹了口气，一把将反抗着的蓝湛抱进了浴室，将玻璃门拉上。

“先洗干净吧。”玻璃窗内，透出了朦朦胧胧的雾气。短暂的冷静后，里面竟是又发出了一阵撕心裂肺的哭喊声。

“哥哥，我不要！滚！我不要。。呜呜。。”


End file.
